


Nightly Wonders

by specialisthalstead



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialisthalstead/pseuds/specialisthalstead
Summary: The smutty continuation of chapter 23 of anonymonypony'sThe Beautiful Game, an Old Guard future!football/soccer!AU!fic."Are you saying I have to compete with Berlusconi for your affections now?" Booker throws his chin to rest dejectedly on one hand, and—Nile has to admit this—the Guardian was right in comparing him to the Thinker."Yes hmm, it’s a pretty close call. You know how much I love those bunga bungas."Booker roll his eyes and throws himself on top of Nile, pinning her body with his. "Those bunga bungas have nothing on me."
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Nightly Wonders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anonymonypony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymonypony/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Beautiful Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664775) by [anonymonypony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymonypony/pseuds/anonymonypony). 



"Are you saying I have to compete with Berlusconi for your affections now?" Booker throws his chin to rest dejectedly on one hand, and—Nile has to admit this—the Guardian was right in comparing him to the Thinker.

"Yes hmm, it’s a pretty close call. You know how much I love those bunga bungas."

Booker roll his eyes and throws his naked form on top of Nile, pinning her body with his. "Those bunga bungas have nothing on me."

Nile giggles at her boyfriend's antics, but her laughs gradually turn into low moans as Booker sucks on that sensitive spot on her neck. As Booker has her trapped underneath the blanket, there's not much she can do but tilt her head back to give him more access to her neck. She lets out a whimper when Booker nibbles at her jaw, just below her earlobe. Nile tries wiggling her arms out from underneath the duvet, she needs to touch him.

But Booker is having none of it, gathering enough of the duvet on both sides of her that he can properly engulf her in his arms and legs, like a damn kraken. Nile squeaks when he squeezes her tightly. "Book," she wheezes, "you're crushing me!"

Her boyfriend just laughs into her neck and – in a ninja-like move – twists them both around so Nile ends up on top of him. He scrambles for the duvet and then lets out a triumphant shout. "Ha! The blanket is mine!"

Nile can only gape at the man that is now under her, wrapped snuggly in the fluffy blanket with a big grin on his face, while she can already feel the cold creep up on her as she is only wearing a thin tank top and her panties. Booker's duvet is really nice, she thinks, damning the fact that she's already so used to its cuddly warmth. He is still grinning up at her, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Oh no, sir, two can play this game. She pushes herself up with her hands on his chest, making Booker let out an 'oof', and straddles his hips.

"Are you seriously going to let me catch a cold?" She pouts and at Booker's confused look, she grips the hem of her top and slowly slides it up and over her head, leaving her bare save for her panties. It might be the slight chill in the room or the beginnings of her arousal that have already hardened her nipples to an almost uncomfortable level, so she takes her breasts into her hands and starts massaging them, letting her eyes flutter closed.

She feels Booker shift under her and hears a whooshing sound as he moves the duvet before he grips her hips, the warmth coming from his strong hands almost feeling like it sears her skin. When Nile opens her eyes again, Booker is staring at her, his mouth parted in unmistakable desire. Even through the thick blanket still between them, she can feel him harden, poking the back of her thigh. He starts pulling Nile's hips down and grinding up into her at the same time, not breaking eye contact for even a second.

Nile can feel herself growing more and more wet, now moving her hips on her own accord, which allows Booker' s big, warm hands to wander over her smooth thighs and belly, one of them moving to cover one of her own and squeeze her tit.

When she lets out another whimper, it seems as if Booker's patience disappears into thin air. He swiftly pulls her against him and once again rolls them over, this time however snatching away the blanket from between their bodies and throwing it off the side of the bed. He leans down and kisses her hungrily, one hand playing with her left tit and the other going straight between her legs which Nile gladly spreads further apart. His deft fingers move underneath her panties, then wetly glide between her folds and she moans when two of his fingers easily slide into her wanting hole.

They haven't really seen each other (ie. alone and away from other people) since before the Derby della Madonnina, so they're both aware that this isn't going to last very long. Nile licks the palm of her hand and reaches down to grip Booker's length. He gives her an almost pained moan in return, a hot stream of air against her cheek. Not wanting to waste any more time, she pumps her hand a few times to get him good and ready. When she lightly pinches him in the side, Booker's eyes go straight to hers and she only has to quirk an eyebrow before he crawls over to the side table (damn this massive bed) to get a condom from the top drawer.

Nile quickly pulls off her now soaked panties and gets a little impatient as she watches Booker take his sweet ass time wiping his fingers (that were just inside of her) with some tissues, but is slightly more concerned about how empty she feels without feeling him closer to her. Luckily, she doesn't have to miss the warmth of Booker's body for too long as he crowds her against the pillows and kisses her deeply, their tongues already so familiar with each other. When he pulls away, they are both breathing heavily. Booker is flushed and the red glow of his skin goes down his neck and chest – he looks like an absolutely delicious mess and Nile can't help but stare. And the way Booker is staring at her with lust in his eyes, she is sure that she's not faring any better, albeit less noticeable with her darker complexion.

Ripping open the condom wrapper with his teeth, he quickly rolls on the condom and gives himself a couple of firm strokes before he settles between Nile's thighs. He watches her face intently as he rubs the head of his cock against her clit, and when she lets out a needy moan, he forgoes all pretenses and slowly pushes into her with a low groan.

" _Mon dieu_ , I've missed you," Booker whispers reverently.

"Missed you, too," Nile echoes their earlier conversation. She wraps her legs around his waist and squeezes. "But if you don't move soon, I might have to change my mind about those bunga bungas."

Booker growls and grabs both of her legs, pressing them back against her. He sets a fast pace, snapping his hips against hers, the slapping sounds echoing in Booker's minimalist bedroom. She thinks about her family potentially hearing them for only a split second before Booker bears down on her and hits that sweet spot inside of her. Nile squeals and when Booker does it again, he crashes his mouth against hers to quiet any more squeals with a passionate kiss.

Booker has Nile practically pressed into the mattress and she can only hang on for dear life as he relentlessly pounds into her. One of her hands is gripping onto his shoulder while the other is squeezing his ass cheek, urging him on to fuck her harder. He is grunting with the effort and when he leans back, Nile glides her hand down his hard abs before her fingers find her clit and she rubs herself. Nile clenches around him and Booker's hips snap forward hard. With a determined look on his face, he pushes her hand away and thumbs at her sensitive nub.

"Are you gonna come?" Booker pants and when Nile nods urgently, he roughly rubs her clit and pumps his hips faster. He's so close too – Booker can only hang on for another minute before that tingling feeling rushes through his whole body, so he reaches up to pinch Nile's nipple. He can feel his girlfriend's core fluttering around him and when Nile keens, he slams into her hard once, twice, and then comes with a groan. The world goes out of focus for a second or two, but Nile is still clenching around him rhythmically, so he slowly keeps pumping into her, prolonging that wonderful feeling for them both.

They're both still panting when Nile pushes him off of her and his spent cock slides out of her. He pulls off the condom, ties it off and gets up to throw it away in the ensuite bathroom. Booker is 25 seconds into his handwashing routine until Nile slides past him and pushes him out the door. "I need to pee." And then she closes the door in his face. Oh well, they're not there yet, he guesses.

Booker is already back in bed snuggled under the heavy duvet when Nile comes back. She raises an eyebrow at him and he wordlessly holds the duvet up for her to slide in beside him. As soon as he drops it over the both of them, he hugs her to him and kisses her sweetly. " _Joyeux Noël_ , _ma chérie_ ," he mumbles into her neck.

"Merry Christmas to you too, babe." Nile lets out a content sigh and settles in Booker's arms.


End file.
